el estudiante de intercambio
by Shironomoto
Summary: Sakura tenia una vida completamente feliz con su hermana Tomoyo, hasta que llega un estudiante de intercambio, Shaoran Li, y este cambia dramáticamente su vida, podrá Sakura experimentar el amor desde la muerte de su novio Yukito, Shaoran podrá darse cuenta de quien ama realmente
1. una gran sorpresa

Ella despertó sorpresivamente, cuando su alarma la despertó, rápidamente entro a su baño, y se dispuso a bañarse, 5 minutos después se encontraba maquillándose y vistiendo el uniforme de la secundaria Seijo, rápidamente tomo un moño negro y lo uso para sostener los cabellos que le cubrían la cara. Sakura Kinomoto, regreso a su cuarto, este estaba pintado con su color favorito el verde, este tenía un ventanal suficientemente grande como para dejar entra toda la luz que emana fuera, en estos momentos estaba cubierto por una cortina blanca, había una cama también verde, un escritorio, y una puerta la cual conducía a un enorme vestidor, el cual estaba repleto de toda su ropa más costosa. Sakura, al darse cuenta de lo tarde que se hacía, tomo su bolso blanco, que tenía en el centro la cara de Mickey Mouse y se apuro a bajar su escalera en espiral, e irse directo a la secundaria de Seijo, con su hermana Tomoyo Kinomoto, la cual también, bajaba las escaleras torpemente mientras introducía sus libros en un bolso blanco, con una calavera multicolor.

**-En la secundaria Seijo-**

-hola Takeo-dijo la amatista a su novio, un chico un poco más alto que ella, cabello castaño, y unos ojos esmeralda idénticos a los de su hermana, Takeo Fujimori, estaba saliendo con la amatista hace 11 meses.

-hola Tomy- respondió el esmeralda, plantándole un beso en su mejilla. Takeo, era amado por todas las chicas, no solo por su apariencia y que era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, sino también por que era el más caballeroso de toda el aula- dame tu bolso, lo llevare a tu asiento-

-gracias-

-chicos tomen asiento- dijo mientras entraba el profesor Ryu Harada, un hombre alto, ojos azules que hacían quererte perder en ellos, un cabello también azul, con algunos mechones que elegantemente caían sobre su cara, en pocas palabras el sueño de todas sus estudiantes, pero la única que tuvo la suerte de tenerlo, es la profesora Kaho Mitsuki, aunque se rumora que tiene una relación con una estudiante.

-**En el almuerzo-**

Tomoyo y Takeo, estaban almorzando cuando suena al parlante averiado de la secundaria "_señor __Takeo Fujimori, se solita su presencia en la oficina del director, de inmediato_"

-¿Qué paso?- pegunto la amatista preocupada.

-no lose… será mejor ir antes de que me vengan a llevar a la fuerza-

**-En la oficina del director-**

Tatsu Hashimoto, el director, tenía unos 40 años, pero sin embargo, aparentaba tener la misma edad que todos los alumnos, porque su cabello rubio estaba mucho mas despeinado que del resto de los alumnos, y su barba solo lo hacía ver como un chico rebelde de 18 que se olvido de afeitarse.

-buenos días joven Hashimoto, tome asiento- dijo el director señalando la silla que se encontraba frente a él.

-de que me quería hablar señor director-

-como usted sabe, cada año traemos a un estudiante de intercambio, y un estudiante se va de intercambio obviamente.

-señor director si lo que me quiere decir es que le mostrare la institución como lo hice el año pasado, por mi no hay problema-

-no, no es eso, ¿tu estas enterado de cómo seleccionamos al estudian que va a ir?-

-Mmmmm… no-

-bueno lo haces mediante un sorteo-

-valla al punto señor-

-tu saliste en el sorteo… felicidades-se apuro a decir, dejando anonadado a Takeo-


	2. un recuerdo, una noticia

-¿¡QUE!?-

-si felicidades… iras a Hong Kong-

-pero yo no quiero ir-

-joven Takeo… el estudiante que vendrán es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol entonces debemos enviar al capitán de nuestra escuela-

-no puede ser Eriol el que valla… el también es bueno-

-JOVEN TAKEO… NO QUIERO SER EL MALO DE LA PELICULA PERO POR OBLIGACION USTED ES EL QUE DEBE IR… Y NO IMPORTA QUE NO QUIERA, YA LO HABLE CON SU MADRE Y ME DIJO QUE SI, PARA MAÑANA TIENE LOS VOLETOS DE AVION, HASTA LUEGO-

-pero señor…-

-SIN PEROS… RETIRESE- dijo mientas señalaba la puerta, para Takeo, este era un lado que nunca había visto, ni se hubiera imaginado, el siempre lo trato de manera amable y nunca le había gritado, pero ahora el problema era decirle a Tomoyo.

**-En la mansión Kinomoto-**

-no sé qué le pasa a Takeo- dijo la amatista.

-quizá encontró a alguien más- dijo la castaña.

-hay Sakura tu siempre tan pesimista-

-es la verdad-

-Sakura, entiendo que dijiste que no ibas a amar a nadie que no sea Yukito… pero el ya murió, y lo hiso por ti-

-si lo recuerdo-

**-Flashback-**

Era un día calmado en la ciudad de Tomoeda, Sakura estaba paseando tranquilamente en el parque pingüino, algo le decía que valla al tobogán, una corazonada tal vez, ella decidió hacerle caso, al llegar se dio cuenta que su novio, Yukito Tsukishiro, esta besándose con una chica de cabello corto y negro, una chaqueta verde militar, que en la opinión de Sakura, estaba muy ajustada, y dejaba ver una parte de su sostén.

-YUKITO COMO PUDISTE- grito la castaña con toas sus fuerzas, y unas lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

-Sakura te lo puedo explicar-

-NO, NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR- con eso se dio por terminada la relación, pero Yukito no se daba por vencido y corrió tras ella.

Sakura iba caminando a tropezones, lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era la imagen de Yukito engañándola, no pensaba nada mas, lo único que quería era regresar a casa y contarle todo a su hermana, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no miro antes de cruzar y no se dio cuenta de que un camión la estaba por atropellar.

-SAKURA- fue lo único que escucho antes de ser empujada contra el piso, de inmediato logro superar todo el dolor que le emanaba en su cuerpo, quizás se abría quebrado algún hueso, pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron cuando miro la imagen que tenia ante ella… Yukito desangrándose.

-YUKITO, NO YUKIYO, NO ME DEJES-

-Sakura, perdóname- dijo entrecortado por falta de aire-adiós-

-YUKITO-grito mientras miraba a Yukito perder la vida frente a sus ojos-NO, PORQUE, PORQUE-Yukito había muerto para salvarla, aunque sabia que ella nunca lo perdonaría, igual dio su vida por ella.

**-Fin flashback-**

-Tomoyo… si tantas dudas tienes de lo que le está pasando, ve y pregúntale, y no estés molestando a los demás con tus problemas, cuando no les importa- Sakura nunca volvió a ser la misma desde el accidente, no volvió a ser la niña que entraba y la habitación se iluminaba, todos sabían que si encontraba el amor de nuevo, volvería a ser la misma Sakura alegre, simpática, y sin ego, pero ella juro nunca volver a enamorarse, a veces Tomoyo perdía las esperanzas sobre ella.

-quizás Sakura tiene razón, si tengo dudas, porque no le pregunto, después de todo es mi novio- se dijo Tomoyo a sí misma, tomando su IPhone y marcando el numero de Takeo.

_-hola- sonó atreves del teléfono._

-hola, oye te note algo extraño desde que hablaste con el director, que te dijo-

_-Mmmmm… creo que eso es algo que debemos hablarlo en persona, ¿nos vemos en el parque pingüino en 30 minutos?-_

-está bien nos vemos hay, adiós-

_-adiós-_sin más tardar Tomoyo entro a su guardarropa y se dispuso a escoger.

-esto no- dijo mientras tiraba una prenda al piso- IUW cuando compre esto- dijo tirando otra prenda al piso- esto es perfecto- dijo mientras contemplaba una prenda que ella misma diseño, un vestido rojo, el sueño de toda chica- ahora solo faltan unos zapatos- dijo mientras buscaba el sector se zapatos, escogió unos taco aguja con plataforma de 2 centímetros blancos

**-En el Parque Pingüino-**

Takeo se encontraba esperando a su amada con un ramo de rosas en los columpios, ya había estado esperando hay un largo rato, lo que para él no era sorpresa, porque sabía que Tomoyo tardaba mucho en arreglarse.

-¿Quién soy?- le susurro la amatista a su novio, quien obviamente ya conocía muy bien todas las jugarretas que hacia su novia, así que decidió contestarle con otra jugarreta.

-¿Haruna?, ¿eres tú?- dijo el castaño para poner celosa a su novia.

-¡QUIEN ES HARUNA!- dijo molesta la amatista

-jejeje, te engañe-dijo a modo de burla el castaño- te pusiste celosa.

-eres malvado-dijo haciendo un puchero la amatista.

-lo siento, espero que esto pueda compensarlo- le mostro el ramo de rosas a su novia, quien obviamente, quedo maravillada con el detalle de su novio.

-bueno que era tan importante que me tenias que decir en persona-

-Mmmmm… es que no sé cómo decirlo-

-dilo de una vez-

-está bien… yo… Salí para el sorteo de intercambio y me voy a Hong Kong mañana por la mañana… mi intención era decírtelo en una carta que dejaría antes de irme en tu casillero…pero ahora ya sabes todo así no hará falta… Tomoyo-ante esta noticia la amatista queda pasmada, no sabía si llorar, o gritar, o aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba con su novio.

-esto…-

-Tomoyo, dime lo que me tengas que decir-

-está bien, Takeo… ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO, COMO SE TE PUEDE OCURIR DEJARME ABANDONADA AQUÍ, QUE PASA SI TIENES UN ACCIDENTE EN HONG HONK, TAKEO… SI TE PASA ALGO ATI, YO ME MUERO-

-Tomoyo-hiso el intento de calmarla.

-no me toques-fue lo único que dijo la amatista antes de salir llorando desconsolada hacia su casa.

* * *

**hola, si, ya se lo subi muy rapido, primero que nada gracias a todos los que le gusto mi fic, no se olviden de que me pueden dejar reviers con sujerencias de que me sujieren que pase, y no crean que me olvide de contestar a los que me escrivieron**

**kinesukikinomoto: gracias por tu apollo.**

**Elfenixenlasllamas: muchas gracias por tu apollo, y quiero decirte que me encanto las silfindes, ame el final.**

**besos a mi BFFA anahi, adios nos leemos la proxima.**


	3. el chico nuevo

**-En el aeropuerto-**

Takeo estaba a punto de abordar el avión asía Hong Kong, pero algo lo tenía preocupado, y eso era su relación con Tomoyo, después de cómo se había ido del parque pingüino, le parecía que Tomoyo no lo iba a perdonar, aunque sabía que él no había hecho nada malo, Tomoyo siempre exagera la situación.

_-tercera llamada para abordar el avión con destino a Hong Kong-_Takeo se apuro en tomar sus maletas y subir resignado a el fin que le esperaba su relación con Tomoyo.

-TAKEO ESPERA-al escuchar ese grito se detuvo, era Tomoyo que venía corriendo hacia el- no podía dejar que te fueras sin darte esto- la amatista entrelazó sus manos con el castaño, se acerco a su cara hasta que pudieron sentir la respiración del otro, continuaron acercándose, hasta que al fin sus labios se juntaron, quizás estuvieron hay minutos, quizás horas, no sabían bien cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero para ellos fue el momento más bello de sus vidas.

-ya me debo ir-dijo separándose el castaño.

-adiós, te extrañare-

-yo también-fue lo único que se dijeron, luego el castaño tomo rumbo hacia su avión, Tomoyo, por su parte, se apuraba para no llegar tarde a la secundaria.

**-En la secundaria Seijo-**

La clase de matemáticas se les hacia infinita, Sakura hacia garabatos en una hoja de papel en blanco, Tomoyo jugaba con su cabello como siempre, Rika jugando con su goma de mascar, y Yamasaki diciendo mentiras a todo el que tenía a su alrededor.

-permiso profesor, les quiero presentar a los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio-dijo el director-chicos pasen-de inmediato entraron 2 chicos y 3 chicas- bueno los dejo para que se presenten-

-bueno, iniciemos por ti- le dijo a un chico castaño, ojos color ámbar, todas las chicas, bueno, acepto Sakura, quedaron se "enamoraron" al instante de el-dinos tu nombre.

-Shaoran Li-

-bueno Shaoran, donde te puedes sentar- dijo mientras buscaba un asiento para el.

-AQUÍ- grito Tomoyo

-está bien, tome asiento- el ambarino camino hacia su asiento, junto a Tomoyo Kinomoto, quien de inmediato le comenzó a coquetear.

En el frente estaba una chica, que se le notaba la rabia de solo verle la cara, una chica de cabello largo, como hasta la cintura, y un flequillo algo despeinado, acompañado de unos ojos cafés.

-SHAORAN ES MI NOVIO ESTUPIDA-grito la chica.

-SEÑORITA-el profesor la estaba a punto de mandar a dirección, cuando ella le echo una mirada de cachorrito triste y el profesor quedo embobado- trate de evitar esos comentarios, como es su nombre.

-Akina Ribu.

-siéntense atrás de Yamasaki… y usted como se llama-

- Emi Satou-dijo una chica de cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros y el mismo peinado que la anterior.

-Siéntense al lado de Ribu- al decir eso, ambas chicas festejaron en su interior, apenas se instalaron ambas en sus asientos, charlaron como si no hubiera mañana.

-y ustedes como se llaman-

-Eriol Hiraguisawa-dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-yo me llamo Miki Itou- dijo una chica castaña, el cabello le llegaba a la cintura, y tenía el mismo penado que las otras dos.

-Muy bien los dos se sentaran en el asiento del final- de inmediato ambos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a su asiento. De inmediato el profesor inicio la clase, y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de sentar a ambas extranjeras juntas, pues desde que llegaron no paran de conversar y reírse.

**-En el almuerzo-**

**Pov Sakura**

Todos estaban muy entretenidos con sus almuerzos, el día de hoy amozaron mas temprano porque había un "anuncio importante" que anunciar, seguramente de los estudiantes de intercambio, pero a mí no me interesa en nada, hacen demasiado alboroto solo por un par de chicos extranjeros.

-Sakura, ¿tú qué piensas en los nuevos chicos?- me dijo Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, tu también estas con eso- le conteste bastante enfadada, me molesta que todos hablen de eso, acaso no podían hablar de otra cosa.

-vamos Sakura, acaso no te parece lindo Shaoran-

-Tomoyo, esta mañana le lloraste a mama para que te dejara irte a despedir de Takeo, y ahora le estas coqueteando al primer chico que llega- no puedo creer que ayer Tomoyo lloraba porque notaba algo raro en Takeo, en definitiva tengo una hermana infiel.

-Takeo no está aquí, está en Hong Kong, y mientras él no se entere, nada estará mal… tu no le dirás nada verdad-

-Tomoyo, estas mal si piensas que no le diré nada-

-Sakura no seas aguafiestas-

-no lo soy... solo me parece injusto que Takeo ese allá pensando en ti, y tu acá coqueteando con cualquiera-

-tal vez el este haciendo lo miso que yo-

-no creo-

**Pov Shaoran**

Desde que vi a esa chica que paro de pensar en ella, cabello castaño, ojos esmeralda, y una cara de niña inocente, la chica perfecta, pero para qué ilusionarme con ella, si estaré aquí un tiempo y quizás nunca más la vuelva a ver.

-shaoran, en que estas pensando-me dijo akina

-no en nada, no es nada-le conteste

-está bien, bueno que te parece si hoy salimos a conocer la ciudad-

-tiene que ser hoy-

-si porque-

-es que hoy tengo que instalarme en mi departamento-

-bueno que te parece si voy a ayudarte-

-es que son muchas cajas y muebles-

-está bien… si quieres estar solo esta tarde solo tienes que decírmelo Shaoran-

-¡¿Qué?!-bueno, ella tiene razón, quiero estar solo esta tarde, estoy cansado por el viaje, tengo que ponerme al día con las tareas, desempacar, y además practicar japonés porque no soy muy bueno, hoy en clase apenas entendía lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

-Shaoran te conozco, y sé muy bien cuando me estas evadiendo… no importa, saldremos mañana- sonó el timbre, y todos nos dirigimos hacia el auditorio.

**-En el auditorio- **

**Pov normal**

Todo transcurría como siempre lo hacía… los profesores desgargantándose para que los alumnos hagan silencio, y los alumnos que se reusaban a hacerlo. De a poco lo lograron conseguir, por esta razón iniciaron 20 minutos atrasados, lo cual para los alumnos ya que perdían tiempo de clases… de pronto un sonido ensordecedor aturdió a todos los presentes, era el típico micrófono averiado.

-probando... un, dos, tres… buenos días- iniciaron… muchos no le prestaban atención a lo que decían, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba terminando- bueno, les queremos dar un último anuncio, el sábado se realizara un baile de bienvenida, pueden retirarse.

**Pov Sakura**

Lo que faltaba, un baile en su honor, ya me están hartando con este tema.

-Sakura, ¿tú con quien vendrás al baile?-

-no sé si vendré-

-vamos Sakura, prefieres quedarte en casa aburrida-

-te dijo la verdad, si-

-hay Sakura, por ahí te invita alguien-

-y si me invitan les diré que no-

-eres pesimista Sakura-

**Pov Tomoyo**

No puedo creer que Sakura aun no allá superado a yukito, se está perdiendo todo para quedarse sufriendo en casa, y en mi opinión, ellos no hacían buena pareja.

**-En la mansión Kinomoto-**

-mama- deje mientras corría a abrazarla, normalmente no hacia esto, bueno, solo lo hacía cuando quería algo, y ahora lo que quería era que mama obligue a Sakura a ir ese baile- ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?… necesitas que te ayude en algo-dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa, no podía ser mas obvia.

-Tomoyo, rompiste tu celular de nuevo-

-no, mira- dije mostrándole mi celular en buen estado, porque si no hacia eso me iba a obligar mostrárselo… no soy de las personas que cuidan como oro las cosas.

-entonces que quieres-

-acaso debo tener una razón para tratar bien a mi mama… bueno si quiero algo… lo que pasa es que van a hacer un baile en la escuela-

-¿entonces quieres un vestido nuevo?-

-no… bueno si… pero ese no es el tema-

-al punto Tomoyo, no estoy de humor para tus idas y vueltas-

-bueno, Sakura no quiere ir al baile, y yo no quiero que se quede aca aburrida mientras yo me divierto… podrías decirle que me acompañe-

-está bien, haré lo que pueda-

-sí, gracias, eres la mejor mama del mundo-

-pero no te prometo nada-

-bueno… ahora hablemos del vestido nuevo-

-Tomoyo-

-está bien, entonces de los zapatos-

-Tomoyo-

-y si lo hablamos más tarde-

-está bien-

-gracias mami, adiós- al fin conseguí mi objetivo, Sakura irá al baile y tendré un vestido nuevo.

* * *

**hola****... les gusto, mi parte favorita es el final, estoy planeando una sorpresita para el baile... besos a todos**


	4. vivire por ti

**-En la secundaria Seijo-**

**Pov normal**

Todos estaban alborotados por el baile, las chicas con sus vestidos, los chicos que aun no se armaban de valor para invitar a la chica que les gusta, y los maestros tratando de organizar todo.

-Yamasaki, invítala, se que te va a decir que si-le dijo Shaoran a su nuevo amigo.

-es que tengo miedo-

-¿de qué?-

-de que me digan que no-

-vas a preguntarle-

-¿ahora?-

-si ahora- de inmediato Shaoran lo empujo hacia Miki-Ho hola Miki-

-hola-

-esteeee… ¿me preguntaba si querías ir al baile conmigo?-

-está bien… pasa por mí a las ocho-

-está bien, nos vemos- dijo antes de volver al lugar donde se encontraba Shaoran.

-ves no fue tan difícil-dijo Shaoran

-y a quien invitaras tú-

-yo ya tengo novia-

En otro lado de la secundaria se encontraba en caballeroso Eriol tomando valor para invitar a Tomoyo.

-hola Tomoyo- dijo mientras le besaba la mano de Tomoyo.

-¿qué quieres Eriol?- dijo Tomoyo muy cortante.

-te quería preguntar si querías ir al baile conmigo-dijo mientas le tendía una rosa.

-Ammm… no gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no deje que mi novio se valla para quedarme con uno igual o peor de empalagoso que el-

-está bien, no hacía falta ser tan dura- dijo Eriol volviendo por el mismo lugar por donde vino.

**-En la mansión Kinomoto-**

Todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión Kinomoto, acepto en la habitación de Tomoyo, en donde la amatista no paraba de encontrarle imperfecciones a su vestido.

-es perfecto-

-al fin- dijo para sus adentros Sonomi, su hija llevaba 2 horas criticando la incompetencia de su diseñador.

-pero… cambie de idea, lo quiero azul.

-TOMOYO… NO PUEDE SER QUE AHORA VENGAS CON ESA IDEA.

-el negro me ase pálida, en cambio el azul combina con mis ojos.

-te quedas con este vestido.

-okey-le contesto la amatista de mala gana- mama ¿lograste que Sakura valla al baile?-

-Ammm… todavía no le he dicho nada.

-QUE MAMA MAÑANA ES EL BAILE, MEJOR TE APURAS-

-Tomoyo tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

-y la felicidad de tu hija no es importante.

-estamos hablando de tu felicidad o de la de Sakura… porque si hablamos de la felicidad de Sakura…-

-mama, yo se que Sakura muy dentro si quiere ir al baile-

-Tomoyo, lo intentare, pero si Sakura no supera aun la muerte de yukito, es mejor no presionarla, ella lo olvidara con el tiempo-

-ya sé que lo olvidara con el tiempo, yo solo estoy ayudando para que ese tiempo pase más rápido-

-pues el tiempo no necesita tu ayuda, y lo único que estás haciendo es lastimar aun más a Sakura-

-menciona una vez que lastime a Sakura.

-ese no es el punto Tomoyo- de repente sonó el celular de Sonomi.

-salvada por la campana- dijo Tomoyo.

-luego seguiremos hablando- dijo Sonomi, luego se dispuso a contestar su teléfono.

**Pov Sakura**

Yo estaba escuchando música y haciendo mi tarea, a pesar de los gritos que se escuchaban al lado, que seguro era Tomoyo con sus típicos berrinches, y mama que no la soporta, de repente sus gritos callaron, al fin podía terminar su tarea en paz.

**-5 minutos después- **

TOC TOC, tocaron a la puerta, y corrí a abrir.

-hola Sakura, puedo hablar contigo- era mama, ahora de que me quería hablar.

-si claro-

-bueno, tu hermana me dijo que no quieres ir al baile- hay Tomoyo, tu nunca cambias, ahora mama me obligara ir al baile-porque no quieres ir-

-porque prefiero quedarme en casa-

-porque… yo cuando tenía tu edad- otra vez con lo de cuando tenía tu edad, cuando dice eso nada bueno puede pasar-me encantaba ir a fiestas-

-y es por eso que Tomoyo se parece más a ti-

-bueno, quiero que sepas que yo respeto tu decisión… pero para que no te quedes solita alquilare unas películas, les diré a los del servicio que hagan palomitas, y tenemos una noche madre e hija-y la típica mentira que me dice cada vez que no hago lo que ella quiere.

-no hace falta mama-

-vamos tengamos una noche madre e hija, hace mucho que no tenemos una-

-y que tengo que hacer para que esa noche no suceda-

-ir al baile-

-¿qué películas alquilaras?-

-SAKURA-

-QUE, no era lo que querías-

-Sakura, sabes que día es mañana-

-el día del baile, creo que es obvio, de eso estábamos hablando hace un segundo-

-pero sucede otro evento importante-

-¿Cuál?-dije confundida.

-el cumpleaños de yukito-mama tenia razón era el cumpleaños dé yukito, como pude olvidarlo… un momento, como sabe mama que mañana es el cumpleaños de yukito-porque no vas y te diviertes por él, estoy segura de que si el estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo… viviría por ti-de donde saco mi mama lo sentimental, nunca en mi vida dijo algo así, aunque si finjo que esas palabras no salieron de su boca, tienen un poco de sentido.

-tu crees que el aria eso-

-por supuesto que si-

-mama-

-si hija-

-tienes un vestido para prestarme-

-bien Sakura, ya mismo me cambio y vamos de compras -

-está bien-dije antes de que mama se fuera.

Sé que al principio no quería ir, pero luego con todo eso de yukito, y que viviría por mí, creo que me convenció, además no se iría si no le daba un si por respuesta.

-yo viviré por ti yukito-dije mientras contemplaba una foto de nosotros en el baile de hace un año.

**Pov Sonomi**

No puedo creer que Sakura sea tan testadura, y que yo allá dicho eso de yukito, bueno, lo fuera que dije me funciono muy bien.

**Pov normal**

Sakura y Sonomi estaban en el centro comercial, camino a la tienda favorita de vestidos de Sonomi, y de paso, la pelirroja aprovecho y compraron mas cosas, zapatos, bolsos, joyas, la pelirroja amaba comprar.

Al fin llegaron a la tienda. Era una tienda elegante, demasiado para el gusto de Sakura, todos los vestidos estaban acomodados por color, forma, y estilo, también había un candelabro gigante colgando del techo.

-necesitan ayuda- dijo la vendedora amablemente.

-necesitamos un vestido talle 6-dijo Sonomi.

-está bien-

-y que sea corto- dijo Sakura.

-está bien-

Al rato, la vendedora había venido con miles de vestidos, de todos colores, Sakura se decidió por un vestido que tenía un top blanco con encaje, y falda rosa chicle que del lado derecho dejaba salir una pierna, era hermoso según todas, además disimulaba el poco busto que tenia.

-perfecto, me encanta- dijo la castaña mientras se miraba al espejo,

-qué bueno que no eres tan exigente como tu hermana-dijo Sonomi.

-se llevan ese entonces-dijo la vendedora.

-si- le contesto Sakura.

-ahora hay que ir por los zapatos-

-pero no son suficientes los que ya llevamos, además, creo que puedo usar algún que ya tengo-

-Sakura, ya sabes que conmigo…-

-Nada es suficiente, lo sé-

-en la caja le cobraran-anuncio la vendedora.

-muchas gracias-dijo Sonomi.

-de nada-

Ambas se dirigieron a la caja en donde Sonomi se dispuso a pagar, pero Sakura insistía en pagar una parte, así que estuvieron discutiendo hasta que la castaña cedió y pago todo Sonomi.

Ellas se dirigían a la tienda de zapatos favorita de Sonomi, era también elegante, muy bien organizada, y los empleados tenían un uniforme estricto, y muy hermoso.

-les puedo ayudar en algo- dijo el vendedor.

-¿cuáles son los zapatos de esta temporada?-dijo Sonomi

-le traeré todos los que me llegaron esta mañana, en que numero-

-en 38-dijo Sakura.

Este cumplió lo que dijo, trajo muchos zapatos, y para desgracia de Sakura, siguió trayendo mas, y Sonomi que también se los probaba, para Sakura a se estaban ahogando en zapatos, hasta que al fin Sonomi se decidió por 7 pares de zapatos y Sakura por uno, era blanco, tenia plataforma de 2 centímetros, taco aguja, y confinaba a la perfección con el top del vestido.

**-noche del baile-**

Todo marchaba como lo planeado en el baile, pero en la mansión Kinomoto Tomoyo arrasaba con otros de sus berrinches, y ese era, que el vestido tenía un color opaco para la noche.

-mama tu diseñador es un incompetente-

-Tomoyo si es opaco, ponerle brillantina, a ver si así brilla-

-Acaso crees que no lo he intentado ya-

-Sakura, puedes buscar algo de los vestidos que compramos ayer que le sirva a tu hermana-

-está bien mama-

-ALTO, como es eso que fueron de compras, y sin mi-

-era porque Sakura no tenía un vestido para esta noche-

-y yo tampoco tengo vestido-

-ayer si lo tenias, y hoy si lo tienes, solo que te agarraron tus berrinches a última hora de nuevo… como cuando para tu fiesta de cumpleaños estuvimos pagando el viaje que TU querías durante meses, y TU fuiste quien lo cánselo una semana antes, después te quejaste porque tu fiesta no era lo suficientemente genial… Sakura por favor tráele un vestido antes de que la mate-

De inmediato Sakura se retiro a buscar un vestido y a los 5 minutos volvió con todos los vestido que creía le iban a gustar a su hermana… comenzó probándose uno similar al de Sakura.

-Mmmmm… no lo quiero, me hace ver pálida-

Se probó otro banco con rosa pálido.

-es muy opaco-

Se probó otro blanco con rayas horizontales azules.

-acaso no saben que las rayas horizontales me hacen ver gorda-

Se probó otro un poco mas formal.

-acaso voy a trabajar, me falta que me corten el pelo y los zapatos horrendos-

Y así continuaron hasta que Tomoyo se decido por uno. Era un top ajustado fucsia, con una falda negra con flores.

-perfecto- dijo Tomoyo- solo faltan los zapatos-

-y los zapatos que ibas a usar esta noche-pregunto Sonomi suponiendo que su hija iba a hacer un berrinche.

-combinan con el vestido opaco, no con este-

-está bien, pero apúrate-

Ya estaba pasando un buen rato, quizás 5 o 10 minutos.

-TOMOYO YA SAL… LLEGAREMOS TARDE-

-ES TODO TOMOYO, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS, TE VAS CON LOS ZAPATOS QUE TENIAS PLANEADOS PARA HOY O TE QUEDAS EN CASA-

Ante esta advertencia Tomoyo se puso unos tacos negros con detalles dorados y bajo las escaleras.

-al fin- dijeron ambas.

-nos vamos, llegamos tarde-

* * *

**holaaaa... perdon por dejarlos con la espera del baile pero queria subirlo antes de que me toquen la computadora y me borren todo lo que tengo en ella, a y queria aclararles sobre el talla de zapato que escrivi en este capitulo, es el numero que se usa en argentina, lo digo porque se que en otros paises se utilisan distintos numeros para los talles.**

**Melanie-san:jeje eres muy graciosa, que bueno que te alla gustado, y ojala no cambien de opinion, y tendre en cuenta tu consejo, lo que pasa como lo dije antes es que me agarran la comutadora yme borran todo, le pongo clabe y igual me borran todo n se como hacen.**

**Tsuki de Li: hola gracias por el cumplido, jeje yo tambien le ago eso a mi papa y a mi mama, y a todos.**

**ADIOS BESOSS Y NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA...**


	5. Rey y Reyna del baile

**-En el baile-**

Todo iba como lo habían planeado, los chicos estaban bailando al ritmo de la música, y los miembros del consejo estaban terminando de contar los votos de la Reyna y Rey.

Por otro lado, Yamasaki y Miki, no la estaban pasando bien, porque Yamasaki era muy tímido con Miki, tanto que apenas hablaban.

Yamasaki, estaba vestido con un traje no tan elegante, similar al de Shaoran, ya que los fueron a comprar juntos. Miki, por su parte, puso mucho más esfuerzo en arreglarse, tenia puesto un vestido de encaje blanco, con unos brillos en la parte de arriba, y unos zapatos plateados con detalles negros.

-Bailamos- dijo Miki para romper el silencio, ella no era tan tímida como él, pensó Yamasaki.

-Está bien- dijo él.

Miki, le tomo de la mano, haciendo sonrojar a Yamasaki, y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile, y se detuvieron en una de las esquinas, y iniciaron a bailar, la chica se movía con confianza, mientras que a Yamasaki se notaba que no era buen bailarín.

-relájate, déjate llevar- dijo la castaña.

-eso intento- dijo poniendo en práctica los consejos que le dio su acompañante.

-muy bien-

Por otro lado, Shaoran se lucia en la pista de baile junto con su compañera, Akina, esta estaba vestida con un vestido color verde azulado, con detalles color dorado, y unos zapatos del mismo color que los detalles del vestido, estos eran bajos, porque lo que ella planeaba era bailar toda la noche y no le resultaría cómodo hacerlo con unos tacos "inmensos", como ella los definía. Todas las chicas estaban fascinadas con los pasos de Shaoran, varias ya se habían acercado a preguntarle si quería bailar con ellas, obviamente, se retiraban en cuanto descubrían el carácter de su novia y lo celosa que era.

En unas de las muchas mesas que habían puesto por un capricho de la presidenta del consejo, Tomoyo Kinomoto, porque creía que le iba a dar un poco de "clase" al baile, estaban sentados, Emi y Eriol… después de que Eriol regreso devastado por la respuesta de Tomoyo, Emi le propuso que fueran al baile y el acepto.

Eriol, estaba muy incomodo por dos razones, la primera es que estaban en un profundo silencio desde hace mucho tiempo, y la segunda es que había decidido ponerse su mas rígido traje, por lo cual, no podía moverse cómodamente, y mucho menos bailar. Por otro lado, Emi se había puesto un vestido negro con puntos blancos, y unos zapatos cerrados negros, los cuales le resultaban cómodos, después de todo, de eso se encargaron Akina y Emi la noche anterior… de fueran cómodos.

-Hicieron un bien trabajo con el baile no crees- dijo Emi para romper el silencio.

-si… aunque no le veo la necesidad de las mesas, y de la barra de sushi- dijo Eriol.

-bueno, prometieron un baile único- dijo sarcásticamente ella, causándole risa a Eriol- te ríes fácilmente no- dijo al ver que su amigo ya no podía más de la risa.

-creo que si- dijo tratando de recuperar su aliento-quieres que traiga algo de beber bella dama- dijo haciéndose el gracioso, este, se podría decir que fue el momento más divertido en toda la noche.

-está bien príncipe encantador- dijo siguiéndole el juego de los chistes.

En la entrada, estaban las recién llegadas, las hermanas Kinomoto.

-me perdí casi la mitad del baile- se quejo Tomoyo.

-y ahora te quejas… tú eras la que no se apuraba- le contesto enfadada Sakura.

-ahora es mi culpa no tener un vestido-

-tenias un vestido, y unos zapatos, que planeaste desde hace días, yo planee mi atuendo en un día-

-tú eres tu… no te preocupas por el atuendo, ni por los zapatos, ni por el peinado, en cabio yo, tengo que verme genial si voy a ser la reina del baile, como siempre-

-no te preocupes… eso no me ofende- dijo sarcásticamente la esmeralda.

-que bueno que no… porque no te iba a pedir perdón… ahora si me disculpas, debo arreglar todo para que Shaoran sea mi rey, y yo su reina-

-Tomoyo-

-ahora que quieres-

-tú organizaste todo el baile, verdad-

-obvio, quien mas sino-

-entonces porque hay mesas, y una barra de ensaladas y… eso es sushi-

-le da un poco de "clase"… además tu sabes que a medianoche me da hambre-

-a media noche estaremos en casa y para qué están los bocadillos y el caviar que lloraste para que consiguieran-

-QUE… discúlpame pero yo de acá no me voy hasta que Shaoran no se valla… y con respecto a ese asunto de los bocadillos, hay gente, que no sabe apreciar de buena comida, entonces les conseguí frituras-

-está bien-

- tengo que arreglar todo antes de que anuncien a los reyes- de inmediato la amatista se dio vuelta y se dirigió asía donde estaban todos los del consejo- hola Akio, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Akio era un chico de cabellos rubios despeinados, un cuerpo al cual se le notaban las horas del gimnasio, ojos color verde, llevaba puesto una camisa ajustada, que dejaba ver un tatuaje raro de comprender, según él era un pulpo, según los demás era un garabato.

-lo mismo de siempre tomy.

-obvio, pero esta vez que gane Shaoran-

-ok… cuando dejaras de hacer esto-

-Mmmmm nunca… amo ganar y odio perder, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, bueno me voy que se diviertan contando votos- fue lo último que dijo la amatista antes de marcharse.

-Mmmmm… así que odias perder Tomoyo, es hora de darte tu merecido… una corona mas o una menos, es lo mismo, ya tienes miles- Akio era determinado, y no le gustaba jugar sucio, el hacia trampa por su amiga, pero cuando se le ocurría un plan nadie lo detenía.

Los minutos pasaron, todos la estaban pasando bien, hasta Eriol y Emi que encontraron la manera de divertirse… contándose chistes. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaba por dar la media noche, uno de los chicos del consejo se subió al escenario.

-hola todos como la están pasando- dijo con un tono festivo el cual fue contestado por gritos y silbidos- bueno pronto llegara el momento de anunciar el rey y la Reyna del baile, pero antes, una tradición de todos nuestros bailes es invitar a la chica que no te acompaño a bailar, que empiece la música-dijo mientras ponían una música lenta.

-me concede esta pieza- dijo un chico alto de cabellos castaños a Akina.

-está bien- le contesto ella.

-eres hermosa, te lo han dicho- dijo el castaño mientras bailaban, Akina ya se abia sonrojado desde que le tomo la mano, pero con este cumplido se puso roja com tomate.

-muchas gracias, tú también eres lindo-

-gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-me llamo Akina Ribu, y tu cómo te llamas-

-Touya Daidouji-

-mucho gusto touya-

-un gusto conocerte a ti también Akina.

Luego de que touya le quitara a su pareja, Shaoran decidió buscarse una también, no sería muy difícil, todas querían bailar con el… fue entonces cuando vio a la castaña con ojos esmeraldas, sentada sola en una de las mesas, seguramente su acompañante la avía abandonado… antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba yendo a pedir que bailara con el.

-quieres bailar- le pregunto amablemente.

-ya que- le contesto la esmeralda. Ambos de dirigieron a la pista del baile.

-ya hiciste el trabajo de japonés-

-que, como sabes que tengo que hacer un trabajo de japonés-

-porque soy tu compañero, Shaoran, el de intercambio-

-hay disculpa es que no soy buena con las caras… con respecto a tu pregunta, no, aun no hice nada-

-yo tampoco… y tampoco entiendo mucho que digamos-

-yo soy muy buena en japonés, quieres que te enseñe-

-enserio, me serviría mucho, gracias-

-ok, entonces iniciamos mañana a la tarde-

-sí, no tengo nada más que hacer-

-bueno en mi casa-

-está bien- y junto con la conversación, termino la canción.

-es hora de anunciar los reyes del baile- dijo de nuevo uno de los integrantes del consejo- y los reyes son, SAKURA KINOMOTO Y SHAORAN LI-

-¿¡QUE!?- grito Sakura, atónita, Tomoyo, quien se suponía debía ganar, y Akina, que no podía creer que le ganaran.

-vamos, suban- dijo la chica que anuncio a los ganadores.

-yoooo…- dijo Sakura aun en shock, de inmediato corrió hacia la salida, porque la humillaban de esa manera, porque le hacía eso su propia hermana.

-Sakura- Shaoran corrió tras ella, le costaba admitirlo, pero le gustaba la chica, y aria todo por agradarle-Sakura espera- dijo antes de alcanzarla.

-déjame- dijo muy angustiada la esmeralda.

-no te dejare-

-tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer-

-Sakura- dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo, y quedaban a escasos centímetros- esos bellos ojos no merecen lágrimas-

-yo no soy, de las que caen con esos trucos- dijo tratando de salir de su agarre, pero fracaso.

-no es un truco… Sakura… sé que no te conozco, pero me gustas.

-te gusta como soy por fuera, tu no me conoces.

-entonces me gustaría conocerte.

-lastima, ahora déjame irme- dijo nuevamente tratando de salir de su agarre, pero le salió mal, el ambarino aprovecho la oportunidad que quizás nunca mas volvería a tener, entonces…

* * *

**no me maten por fabor... jeje les queria dejar con la intriga, aunque creo que todos sabemos lo que pasara.**

**ying-fa-ch: jejeje me alegra que te guste, y planeo hacerla mas graciosa a tomoyo.**

**kinesukikinomoto: gracias por los consejos, trate de ponerlos en practica en este capi**

**tsuki de li: PERDN POR ESO... pero yo no le veo ucho futuro a esa pareja, jjeje yo sabia que por el tema de los sapatos ivan a elloqueser, yo se los adverti.**

**GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS LA PROCIMA... BESOS A MIKANSAKURA**


	6. noche de besos

-Sakura- Shaoran corrió tras ella, le costaba admitirlo, pero le gustaba la chica, y aria todo por agradarle-Sakura espera- dijo antes de alcanzarla.

-déjame- dijo muy angustiada la esmeralda.

-no te dejare.

-tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer.

-Sakura- dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo, y quedaban a escasos centímetros- esos bellos ojos no merecen lágrimas.

-yo no soy, de las que caen con esos trucos- dijo tratando de salir de su agarre, pero fracaso.

-no es un truco… Sakura… sé que no te conozco, pero me gustas.

-te gusta como soy por fuera, tu no me conoces.

-entonces me gustaría conocerte.

-lastima, ahora déjame irme- dijo nuevamente tratando de salir de su agarre, pero le salió mal, el ambarino aprovecho la oportunidad que quizás nunca más volvería a tener, entonces… la beso, sus labios se sentían suaves y con sabor a cereza, probablemente por el lápiz labial, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, sabía que era una locura, sabía que luego tendría que lidiar con la furia de Sakura y de su novia, pero quería hacerlo, por otro lado, Sakura se sentía enfada, y al mismo tiempo feliz, él le parecía lindo, pero igual tenia novia, y no le gustaba que la usen como una diversión… finalmente se separaron… ninguno sabia que decir, Shaoran solo le dedico una sonrisa, pero ella lo hiso reaccionar de una bofetada.

-¿PORQUE HISISTE ESO?-dijo enojado Shaoran.

-PORQUE TU ME BESASTE-grito enojada la castaña.

-DEBIA HACERLO-

-ENSERIO… QUIERO SABER LA RAZON-

-PORQUE…-

-SABES QUE… NO ME IMPORTA… ADIOS-dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia la salida… en estos momentos se preguntaba ¿porque había hecho eso? ¿por qué no le dijo que ella sentía lo mismo?¿por qué no le decía que le daba una oportunidad'… pero como dice Tomoyo "lo echo esta echo y no hay vuelta atrás"

**-En el baile-**

-bueno- inicio la chica que acababa de anunciar a los reyes-parece que Sakura se fue… anunciaremos al segundo lugar… y ella es AKINA RIBU- de inmediato la castaña subió al escenario a recibir su corona, y mientras tanto, Shaoran volvía a entrar con una marca en su mejilla, era por la bofetada que le dio Sakura, este, corrió al escenario y recibió su corona-

-Shaoran- susurro la castaña-¿Qué te paso en la cara?- en ambarino no sabía que contestar, si le decía que le bofeteo Sakura, preguntaría porque, y si no le decía nada, insistiría hasta que contestara.

-me caí- fue la única mentira que se me ocurrió- se nota mucho-

-mucho es poco, la tienen roja, te caíste de un acantilado o que-

-es que… me caí en las rosas de afuera-

-y en qué momento fuiste afuera-

-quería tomar aire fresco, si es un delito arréstenme-

-bueno, ya te dejo en paz… Sakura tiene fuerza no-

-si mucha…-contesto sin pensar sin dudas su novia era muy lista, pensó Shaoran -¿cómo supiste?- pregunto asombrado.

-soy inteligente, y te seguí- en esos momentos recordaba lo que paso mientras bailaba con Touya…

**-flashback-**

-enserio eres muy linda- dijo touya.

-gracias-

-me gustaría que fuéramos algo más-

-wow… tú sí que vas directo al punto-

-me gusta ser directo-

-está bien… solo dame un tiempo para terminar con mi…- no termino de decir la frase y Touya ya se avía apurado para besarla-novio…

**-Fin de flashback-**

-sobre eso yo te puedo explicar…-dijo Shaoran.

-no te preocupes… somos amigos, no por un beso nos dejaremos de hablar.

-tú también lo hiciste no-dijo Shaoran, el tampoco era tonto.

-sip… lo buen es que ahora podrás salir con Sakura-

-he… acaso no viste lo que me hiso... ahora me da miedo acercarme-

**-en la mansión Kinomoto-**

Sakura abrió la puerta y fue directamente a la cocina, como Tomoyo planeaba regresar tarde, no dejaron comida preparada, entonces, se dispuso a preparar su comida favorita… osechi.

Media hora después, estaba cenando, sola en la cocina, y en lo único que pensaba era en ese beso… y en lo que le hiso Tomoyo, Sakura no podía creer que Tomoyo la haya hecho pasar tal humillación frente a todo el colegio, seguramente era por eso que le rogo a mama para que fuera.

Cuando termino de cenar, tomo el plato y los llevo al lavadero, cuando termino de lavarlos, se dispuso a ir a su cuarto, cuando llego se quito todo el maquillaje que Tomoyo la obligo a ponerse, y se puso si pijama, era una remera sin mangas blanca con puntos negros, y un short suelto negro, que según Tomoyo, la hacía parecer un dálmata, se recostó en su cama, y al darse cuenta de que no tenía ganas de dormirse todavía, tomo el libro que leía todas las noches de insomnio, y se dispuso a leerlo…

En la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó con su libro en la cara, y un reloj se señalaba la 11:00 AM.

-HAAA POR DIOS ME QUEDE DORMIDA… MAMA ME MATARA SI NO VOY A ALMORSAR CON EL ABUELO- de inmediato entro al baño, y se arreglo, tenia puesto una remera sin mangas blanca, con una falda floreada, unas cadenas doradas, y con unas botas blancas.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, y agradeció a dios que no partieron aun.

-SAKURA, RAPIDO QUE LLEGAMS TARDE-grito Sonomi, mientras que Sakura se subía a la camioneta, cerró la puerta y partieron.

-Sakura, ¿por qué te fuiste temprano de la fiesta?- le dijo Tomoyo.

-porque tú me hiciste pasar la peor humillación del mundo-

-yo no hice nada, se suponía que yo ganaría-

-sí, que tal te quedo la corona cuando me fui-dijo Sakura, intentando decir "no te creo ni media palabra"

-gano Akina- a Tomoyo desde el día que la vio la detesto, ahora con mucha más razón la odia, y mucho mas por lo que paso luego de que le dieran la corona…

**-flashback-**

-bueno- inicio la chica que acababa de anunciar a los reyes-parece que Sakura se fue… anunciaremos al segundo lugar… y ella es AKINA RIBU- de inmediato la castaña subió al escenario a recibir su corona, y mientras tanto, Shaoran volvía a entrar con una marca en su mejilla, era por la bofetada que le dio Sakura, este, corrió al escenario y recibió su corona, y ambos bajaron para continuar con la fiesta.

-que pasa Tomoyo- dijo Akina a modo de burla- te molesta que allá una nueva reina.

-sabes que, no te diré nada, porque sé que si te digo algo, caeré a tan bajo como para estar a tu nivel.

-retráctate.

-y si no quiero.

-te obligare perra.

-que me dijiste.

-lo que oíste, pe-rra.

-ahora si eres mosca muerta-dijo Tomoyo antes de abalanzarse sobre Akina y comenzar con la batalla…

**-fin de flashback-**

-jejeje, te dieron una probada de tu propia medicina-

-jajá, que graciosa- dijo sarcásticamente, mientras se miraba el morado que tenía en el brazo por la paliza que le dio Akina- si tan solo alguien me hubiera dicho era cinta negra.

-hay Tomoyo, que te dijo mama.

-no se tiene que enterar.

**-a las 4:00 PM-**

Sakura estaba caminando por las calles de Tomoeda, se dirigía a la casa de Shaoran, ellos hicieron un trato, y no iba a dejarlo reprobar por no ser bueno en un detalle insignificante, cuando llego toco el timbre, espero unos segundos y le abrió el castaño.

-Sakura…

* * *

holaaa, los deje con la intriga de nuevo, soy mala, perdon por la palabrota es que tenia que aviver la llama de la furia de Tomoyo.

Melanie-san: jejej te saque de una intriga y te meti en otra.

kinesukikinomoto: Mmmm, no tengo face, lo se soy anticuada, estoy pensando en hacerme uno.

kastlikinomoto: jeje veo que vas entendiendo a donde va todos estos lios, que bueno que te guste.

Neko2101998: jejeje ya fui de nuevo, me gusta dejarlos con la intriga, gracias por su apoyo.

bueno, estoy en epoca de examenes asi que no subire con tanta frecuencia, aunque tengo la historia ya armada, aun me falta acomodar algunas ideas, adios, besos a mikan sakura.


	7. una foto

Sakura estaba caminando por las calles de Tomoeda, se dirigía a la casa de Shaoran, ellos hicieron un trato, y no iba a dejarlo reprobar por no ser bueno en un detalle insignificante, cuando llego toco el timbre, espero unos segundos y le abrió el castaño.

-¿Sakura qué haces aquí?-dijo atónito Shaoran.

-vine a ayudarte con japonés-dijo Sakura.

-pero yo pensé que estabas enojada-dijo aun atónito.

-si lo estoy, solo dejémoslo en el pasado-

-está bien... pasa- dijo Shaoran.

El departamento del castaño era pequeño, pero tenía lo necesario, al entrar lo primero que vio fue la cocina, que consistía en una mesa de 4 sillas, y, obviamente, la cocina, en una de las esquinas se encontraban 2 puertas, una conducía hacia el baño y otra hacia su cuarto.

-con permiso-dijo Sakura remarcando la educación que le dio Fujitaca.

-¿con que iniciamos?-

-supongo que con la tarea-dijo irónicamente la oji-esmeralda.

-lo entiendo sin el sarcasmo-

-comencemos con el texto, puedes leer esto- dijo pasándole una hoja en la que tenia escrito el texto.

-no, uno, porque no lo entiendo las letras, dos, tú caligrafía no ayuda mucho-dijo a modo de burla.

-bueno lo siento por no tener una perfecta escritura-dijo sarcásticamente.

-disculpa aceptada-dijo con una sonrisa picara y un tono sarcástico que enfado a Sakura quien tomo una carpeta y comenzó a golpear al castaño con ella.

-los que pelean se aman- dijo Eriol que sorprendió a ambos castaños.

-¿tú qué haces aquí Eriol?-dijo Sakura.

-vivo aquí, compartimos departamento-contesto Eriol.

-no es así, el suyo se le rompió un caño y está inundado-reclamo Shaoran.

-hay Eriol, estas peor que Yamasaki-se quejo Sakura, y este solo le contesto con una sonrisa.

-y, tu tampoco vives aquí Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-me vino a ayudar con japonés-dijo Shaoran.

-¿por qué no me pediste ayuda a mi?-dijo Eriol, poniendo en una situación incómoda a la castaña.

-te lo pedí, y me dijiste que no-le contesto algo enfadado-si nos disculpas, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-no hade falta decírmelo 2 veces, prefiero estar en el gimnasio rodeado de chicas lidas, antes que estar aquí viendo como Sakura se mata intentando enseñándote japonés-dijo Eriol abriendo la puerta, y saliendo- más tarde vendré por mis cosas- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-bueno, comenzamos, tengo que volver a casa para la cena-dijo Sakura sacando un libro de su bolso.

-ok-le contesto el castaño.

**-6 pm-**

-bueno, supongo que con eso terminamos-le dijo la castaña serrando todos sus libros y metiéndolos a su bolso.

-gracias Sakura, enserio te debo una-le agradeció el castaño.

-de nada, nos vemos mañana-dijo la castaña mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta.

-adiós-le dijo el ambarino abriendo la puerta.

-adiós- dijo la castaña, plantándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño.

Esta, se subió al auto que envió su mama para buscarla.

Por otro lado, el castaño se quedo paralizado en la puerta, no podía creer que lo había besado, de repente es sacado de sus pensamientos…

-Shaoran, ¿qué te pasa?- era Eriol, que llego para buscar sus cosas como dijo antes de irse.

-¿qué quieres Eriol?

-vine a buscar mis cosas, te lo dije antes de irme, haaa claro, tu no me escuchaste porque estabas ocupado mirando a Sakura-se burlo Eriol.

-claro que no.

-entonces porque estabas mirando a la nada cuando llegue, y susurrabas Sakura.

-claro que… ¿enserio hice eso?

-sip.

**-En la mansión Kinomoto-**

-mama, necesito que el chofer me lleve al centro comercial- le decía Tomoyo a Sonomi.

-el chofer fue a buscar a Sakura-le contesto.

-¿de dónde?

-la curiosidad mato al gato, Tomoyo.

-¿qué gato? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos gato? bueno ese no es punto, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-de la casa de un compañero, creo que se llama Shaoran.

-QUE, SAKURA FUE A LA CASA DE SHAORAN… ESTA SIQUE ME LA VA A PAGAR.

-¿a donde te tiene que llevar el chofer?-

-ya no hace falta, tengo un asunto que arreglar con mi hermana- dijo la amatista entre dientes, y saliendo echa una furia de la evitación.

**-10 minutos después-**

El auto que fue a buscar a Sakura, estaba estacionando en el jardín, Sakura se bajo y camino hacia la puerta de entrada.

Dentro de la mansión, estaba Tomoyo sentada en los sofás que se encontraban en el recibidor, esperando que su hermana llegue.

Al entrar, Sakura, se sorprendió al escuchar un grito emanado de furia.

-SAKURA KINOMOTO, NO DES NI UN PASO MAS-grito la amatista-¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE FUISTE A LA CASA DE MI SHAORAN?

-fui a ayudar con la tarea de japonés, y no hace falta que grites-le contesto Sakura.

-¿Y PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA?

-no creí que fuera necesario porque tú y Shaoran NO SON NADA.

-AHORA NO, PERO PRONTO SI.

-Tomoyo, quiero ir a mi cuarto, darme una ducha, y descansar.

-a nadie le importa lo que quieras hacer, lo que a mí me importa es que mi hermana es tan desconsiderada como para no darse cuenta de que YO podría haber ayudado a MI SHAORAN con japonés-

-créeme que no querrías hacerlo, el chico es imposible, no distingue una letra de otra-

-a mi no importa, quizás luego me agradezca pidiéndome que sea su novia-

-hablando de novias, como está tu brazo, aun no se lo dijiste a mama-dijo Sakura con un tomo maléfico.

-Sakura, ¿que estas planeando?

-¿enserio quieres saber?

-Sakura, me estas asustando.

-lo que estoy planeando es que si no me dejar de molestar con Shaoran, quien no me interesa en absoluto, le diré a mama sobre la pelea que tuviste con Akina.

-no te atreverías.

-¿quieres apostar?

-está bien, te dejo de molestar- dijo abriéndole paso para que pueda seguir hacia la escalera.

-gracias-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la escalera.

Estaba llegando a su cuarto, cuando entro se dispuso a darse una ducha, 10 minutos después salía del baño, llevaba puesto unos jeans celestes, una remera blanca, con unas botas cafés. De inmediato, Sakura abrió su computadora y se encontró con un correo anónimo, se dispuso a abrirlo.

Era una foto…

* * *

holaa, los deje con la intriga de nuevo, eso ultimo se me ocurrio a ultimo minuto, y dije porque no dejarlos con la intriga de nuevo.

kastlikinomoto: jejeje hablando de ganarsela, estoy planeando una apuesta en la que shaoran se gane a sakura, pero la quiero deja para mas adelante.

Elfenixenlasllamas:a mi tambien me sorprendio akina, pero bueno, es el encanto de touya, se ve que shaoran quedo con miedo desde la bofetada porque no hiso ningun intento de hacercarse.

Melanie-san:que bueno que te guste, jejeje a mi tambien me paso lo mismo con la bofetada, aveses me imagino cosas que no se de donde me salen, pero bueno, parese que eso es para mejor.


	8. la primera cita

Estaba llegando a su cuarto, cuando entro se dispuso a darse una ducha, 10 minutos después salía del baño, llevaba puesto unos jeans celestes, una remera blanca, con unas botas cafés. De inmediato, Sakura abrió su computadora y se encontró con un correo anónimo, se dispuso a abrirlo.

Era una foto… la foto tenía a Shaoran y Sakura besándose, también tenía una frase que decía "me pregunto qué pasaría si le envió esta foto a todos".

**Pov Sakura**

No, esto no podía estar pasando, si Tomoyo se entera me matara, y si todos se enteran, no sé qué pasaría, pero todos sabrían que me bese con un chico que tiene novia…

**-En la mañana siguiente-**

**Pov normal**

Sakura iba caminando por los pasillos felices de que no haya enviado la foto a todos, cuando llego a su casillero, se dispuso a abrirlo, y al abrirlo callo una nota que tenía la misma foto, pero esta decía "terminas con esto tú o yo cuento todo"… ¿Quién me está atormentando con esto? Se preguntaba Sakura, ¿quizás Tomoyo? no, no creo porque si tuviera esa foto ya me lo abría dicho, y por dicho quiero decir gritado e insultado, eran los pensamientos qué invadían la mente de Sakura.

RING…sonó el timbre, debía entrar a clases, cuando llego, se sentó en su asiento a esperar que el profesor se digne a aparecer.

-me puedo sentar aquí-dijo alguien atrás suyo, era el castaño.

-si claro- le contesto, a Sakura no le importaba en donde se siente, ella estaba muy ocupada en sus pensamientos.

-tomen haciendo alumnos-dijo el profesor mientras entraba.

-¿qué te pasa estas distraída?-le dijo el castaño a mitad de la clase.

-¿quien dice que estoy distraída?-le contesto algo enojada.

-si pones atención a lo que estás haciendo, te darás cuentas que estas intentando resolver una ecuación, cuando estamos en historia.

-es que no hice la tarea de matemáticas.

-hoy no tenemos matemáticas, enserio ¿qué te pasa?

-¿enserio quieres saber qué me pasa?

-sí.

-está bien-dijo mientas buscaba en su bolcillo la nota que había recibido en su casillero hoy-esto me pasa-dijo mostrándosela.

-yo recibí la misma, y sin embargo se lo que hago.

-tú también la recibiste.

-aja.

-¿entonces qué hacemos?

-¿qué hacemos con qué?

-con esta foto.

-¿qué tiene de malo la foto?

-que nos estamos besando.

-repito, ¿qué tiene de malo la foto?, como si nunca hubieras besado a alguien.

-que estoy besando a alguien que tiene novia.

-yo no tengo novia.

-¿qué paso con Akina?

-terminamos, creo que conoció a alguien más.

Al escuchar eso, Sakura se puso muy feliz por dentó, aunque por fuera estuviera calmada como siempre.

-¿entonces?-dijo el castaño.

-¿entonces qué?-le contesto la castaña.

-¿entonces que somos?

-¿por qué tendríamos que ser algo?

-no me digas que ese beso no significo nada para ti.

-claro que no… bueno tal vez.

-y si lo intentamos.

-de acuerdo-acepto la castaña-pero con una condición, no le dices a nadie, en especial a Tomoyo.

-no te preocupes por eso, nos vemos a las 7 PM.

-¿para qué?

-para nuestra primera cita.

-WOW, tu sí que eres rápido

**-6.30 PM-**

**Pov Sakura**

Yo estaba dormida profundamente en mi cuarto, ahora, me encontraba "despierta" si es que así se puede llamar no poder dormirse, pero tener tanto sueño que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Si me concentro un poco, me doy cuenda de que me quedo dormida con la televisión encendida, era lunes, mañana era martes, tengo una pila de tarea por hacer, mas 1 examen para el que no estudie y así continuaba recordando todas las cosas que hacían horrible mi día, le prometí a Tomoyo acompañarla al centro comercial, tengo una cita con Shaoran…UNA CITA, NO PUEDE SER ME OLVIDE QUE HORA SON…

Miro el reloj, son las 6.30 PM, quede con Shaoran a las 7 PM, será imposible llegar, bueno mejor me dejo de quejar y me pongo a arreglar.

Entro al baño y me dispongo a darme una ducha tan rápida que ni siquiera sé si se puede llamar ducha, me maquillo como puedo, gracias a que Tomoyo se llevo todo mi maquillaje por un estúpido grano, y además de eso se lo gasto todo y ahora debo comprar unos nuevos, me peino tan rápidamente que dejo algunos nudos sin desarmar, tomo un broche en forma de mariposa negro y recojo un mechón del lado derecho, me puse un vestido de seda azul marinó, con unas botas negras.

Estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando el timbre sonó…

**-en la sala-**

Tomoyo estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando una revista de belleza, buscando formas de acabar con ese maldito grano que invadía su frente, cuando el timbre sonó, ella fue a abrir.

Era Shaoran Li…

* * *

holaa, me extrañaron, ya hace mucho que no actualizaba, es que estaba trabajando en una nueva novela que quizas la suba esta semana, ademas estoy con todas las pruevas ensima asi que tenganme pasiensia, que cuando vuelva prometo atualizar lo mas rapido que pueda, adios y gracias por aguantarme estas semanas que para mi fueron eternas y que todabia sige.


	9. tengo un mal presentimiento

Tomoyo estaba sentada en el sofá más cómodo de la sala, mirando una revista de belleza, buscando formas de acabar con ese maldito grano que invadía su frente, cuando el timbre sonó, ella fue a abrir.

Era Shaoran Li…

-¿Sha Shaoran que haces aquí?-dijo titubeando Tomoyo.

-vine a buscar a Sakura-dijo Shaoran pidiéndole al cielo que no pregunte a donde iban.

-yy… ¿adónde van?- maldita sea, dijo Shaoran para sus adentros.

-Mmmmm-debo inventar una mentira rápido, pensaba el-vamos a ir a la… biblioteca.

-¿y qué harán en la biblioteca?- dios esta chica hace más preguntas que el padre de mi ex, maldecía.

-estudiar-

-¿estudiar para qué?

-para el examen de mañana.

-¿Qué examen?

-el examen de geografía.

-¿había examen?

-sip… podrías llamar a Sakura.

-Ammm… si… Sakura salió… con… Eriol.

-si… te creo… Eriol me acompaño, y créeme que Sakura no estaba con él…podrías llamarla ahora tenemos-dios mío metí la pata-…mucho que estudiar.

-okey, ya la llamo-dijo Tomoyo- pero te digo que yo soy muy buena en geogra…

-llámala de una vez Tomoyo-

-okey-dirigiéndose a la escalera.

**-en el cuarto de Sakura-**

Desde que escucho el timbre se quedo en shock, no podía mover ni un solo musculo, apenas podía respirar, solo escuchaba el tictac de su reloj blanco de pared, tal vez estuvo hay por 2 minutos, ella reacciono cuando escucho las pisadas que seguramente retumbaban por toda la mansión, de repente escucho que alguien abría la puerta.

-SAKURA KINOMOTO ESTA SI QUE ME LAS PAGAS.

-¿qué hice ahora?

-TU SABES BIEN QUE HISISTE.

-no lo sé.

-POR QUE AHORA PASAS TANTO TIEMPO CON MI SHAORAN.

-acaso el no te dijo lo que arriamos-enserio Sakura necesitaba esa información, no conocía tanto a Shaoran como para saber que le invento a Tomoyo.

-SI, SI ME LO DIJO, YNOENTIENDO POR QUE NO SE PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN LA BIBLIOTECA, EN VES DE QUE EL TE PASE A BUSCAR.

-Mmmmm, yo pensaba que nos encontraríamos ahí.

-PUES PENSASTE MAL.

-debo irme hay mucho para estudiar, y creo que tu también deberías hacerlo.

**-en el cine-**

-¿Qué película quieres ver?-dijo Shaoran.

-Mmmmm no se, decide tu.

-que te parece esa-dijo apuntando a una cartelera de la película llamada frangiles, era de terror.

-no me gustan las películas de terror, porque no vemos esa-dije apuntando a la cartelera de bajo la misma estrella.

-no es de las que suelo ver, pero está bien, tu espera aquí, yo pagare las entradas.

-ok.

**-en la mañana siguiente-**

Por sorpresa, Sakura se despertó temprano, por lo tanto, tuvo tiempo de hacer cosas que casi nunca hace.

Fue tranquilamente a darse un año de burbujas.

Cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que no había comprado maquillaje, entonces se puso su bata, y fue sigilosamente al cuarto de Tomoyo, quien estaba dándose uno de sus baños exhaustivos, cantando una de las muchas canciones que se la escuchaba cantar todos los días.

El cuarto de Tomoyo tenía paredes color blanco, una cama gigantesca en el medio del cuarto, arriba de la cama, tenía una de las muchas fotos que se tomo en el último viaje en familia que hicimos, al lado de la cama, estaba su tocador, con un espejo gigante rodeado de luces, según Tomoyo, así eran los cuartos de las estrellas, frente de la cama, se encontraba un escritorio rosa pálido, a su lado, una puerta que llevaba al su armario y baño.

Sakura, tomo un poco de su maquillaje, y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación.

Se puso un poco de base, con una sombra color perla y se deliño ligeramente los ojos, se puso su uniforme, y corrió a tomar su desayuno.

Pero, apenas se sentó, escucho un chillido que vino de arriba.

-MAMAAAAA-era Tomoyo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía maquillaje.

Sakura, supuso que el problema se había solucionado, porque dejo de escuchar los berrinches de Tomoyo, y las suplicas de mama.

Apenas termino su desayuno, se dispuso a caminar hacia la secundaria, esto rara vez lo hacía, porque casi siempre se levantaba tan tarde que solo en auto llegaría a tiempo.

**-en la secundaria de Tomoeda-**

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, porque, todos la señalaban, se reían o susurraban, cuando entro al colegio encontró la causa de todos sus males.

* * *

holaa, bueno creo que ya les dije que tube una semana muy complicada, y llena de examenes, pero al fin acabaron asi que les compensare todo este tiempo que estube sin escrivir.


	10. la verdad de yamasaki

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, porque, todos la señalaban, se reían o susurraban, cuando entro al colegio encontró la causa de todos sus males…

La foto que la perseguía desde el baile, estaba por todas partes, en las paredes, en los casilleros, no le extrañaría que hubieran hecho panfletos.

Sakura corrió tomando todos los rastros que hubiera de esa foto, maldecía en su cabeza quien la hubiera tomado, cuando lo encuentre lo pagaría caro, maldijo en su mente.

Salió del baño y camino por los pasillos, todos la señalaban, se burlaban, la trataban de fácil.

Pues si, era obvio que la tratarían de fácil, más cuando se beso con un chico que tenía un par de días en la ciudad, cualquiera con un poco de neuronas conocería al chico antes de besarlo, como podía ser tan tonta, pensó Sakura.

**-en clase de literatura-**

La profesora estaba hablando sobre los tipos de textos, mientras que nadie le prestaba atención, en parte, porque era muy aburrida, en otra parte porque ahora estaban en la misma habitación con la chica más fácil de Tomoeda.

Tomoeda es un pueblo pequeño, y los rumores corren rápido, a Sakura no le sorprendió cuando le dijeron que ya tenía un nuevo apodo.

Todos ya habían creado su propia versión de la historia, en una de ellas decían que estaba embarazada, en el mejor de los casos, dijeron que están comprometidos.

Sakura, estaba ocupada haciendo garabatos en una hoja de su carpeta, cuando una nota le cayó en la cabeza, sin nada más que hacer, se dispuso a leerla.

"_yo sé quien tomo la foto, soy Miki"_

Sakura quería darle su merecido al maldito que le hiso esto, no le importaba a quien tuviera que aplastar.

"_dime quien fue"_

_Le contesto._

"_fue Yamasaki"_

**-**_**-en el patio-**_

Sakura salió disparada hacia Yamasaki, las pagaría muy caro por lo que hiso.

-YAMASAKI-grito Sakura, haciendo que él se detenga.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura? ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de Shaoran y estas buscando algo mejor? Te digo que yo no caigo en esos juegos.

-ya me dijeron que tú fuiste el que tomo la foto, no lo niegues.

-no lo niego… yo la tome.

-¿Por qué?

-información así nunca se puede desperdiciar… aun mas cuando yo puedo salir beneficiado.

-y esto en que te beneficia.

-yo se que tu harás lo que sea para que yo diga que la foto no es real y fue solo un gran truco de edición… porque no nos saltamos la parte en la que me gritas y pasamos al trato.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-yo le digo a todos que la foto es falsa y me encargo de que nadie más en Tomoeda la tenga, a cambio de que tu termines con Shaoran y además, debes darme un regalito.

-está bien, que quieres, un reloj, un teléfono, unas vacaciones gratis.

-eres tan inocente Sakura, que no entiendes el doble sentido.

-Yamasaki estas hablando enserio.

-nunca he hablado mas enserio.

-tú estás loco si crees que voy a tener relaciones contigo.

-está bien, pero yo no quitare esa foto… es mas, seguiré creando mas fotos, no querría ser tu en estos momentos, adiós- dijo Yamasaki dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

-YAMASAKI ESPERA-le grito Sakura.

-¿qué pasa ahora?

-lo hare.

-sabía que recapacitarías.

* * *

holaa, WOW, a mi tambien me sorprendio el giro de la historia, ultimamente estoy viendo demaciado school days, pero tranquilas que este fanfic no se volvera de esa manera, los quiero, besos a todos.

tengo avisos importantes: mi mejor amiga tambien esta ecriviendo solo que no se le crea la cuesta asi que y les subire los capitulos pero todos los derechos de autora son de ella, quisas lo suba el fin de semana o la seana que viene, otra cosa, reprove historia asi que si desaparesco de nuevo ya saven la razon.


	11. TE AMO

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-yo le digo a todos que la foto es falsa y me encargo de que nadie más en Tomoeda la tenga, a cambio de que tu termines con Shaoran y además, debes darme un regalito.

-está bien, que quieres, un reloj, un teléfono, unas vacaciones gratis.

-eres tan inocente Sakura, que no entiendes el doble sentido.

-Yamasaki estas hablando enserio.

-nunca he hablado mas enserio.

-tú estás loco si crees que voy a tener relaciones contigo.

-está bien, pero yo no quitare esa foto… es mas, seguiré creando mas fotos, no querría ser tu en estos momentos, adiós- dijo Yamasaki dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

-YAMASAKI ESPERA-le grito Sakura.

-¿qué pasa ahora?

-lo hare.

-sabía que recapacitarías… ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

-al menos me dejas terminar con Shaoran.

-está bien… para mañana tu terminas con él, y mañana a la noche nos vemos.

-y luego tú te encargas de que esa foto no exista.

-es un trato-dijo el extendiéndole la mano.

-es un trato-dijo ella estrechando su mano.

**-en la mansión Kinomoto-**

Sakura llego a su casa y de inmediato fue a su habitación.

Muchas preguntas daban vueltas en su mente ¿Cómo le diría a Shaoran que terminaron? ¿Porque le dijo que si a Yamasaki? esta ultima si tiene una respuesta, porque le importaba lo que los demás decían, otra pregunta era ¿Por qué le importaba lo que la gente piensa? En realidad, no le importaba, lo que le importaba era su madre, si ella se enteraba que su hija era tratada como una cualquiera se deberían mudar, además de que la castigaría y la cambiaria a un colegio de monjas.

Sakura tomo su teléfono, y le mando un mensaje a Shaoran.

"_Nos vemos en el parque pingüino en media hora, te amo"_

De inmediato Sakura se puso un short y una remera color azul y rayas blancas y rojas, y unas zapatillas negras.

Sakura bajo las escaleras en busca de su madre, necesitaba que el chofer la llevara.

En su camino se topo con Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, ¿donde está mama?- la habitación quedo en silencio por un largo rato hasta que Tomoyo exploto.

-SAKURA PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE.

-porque si te lo decía ibas a gritar, como ahora.

-IGUAL ME LO TENIAS QUE DECIR, SOY TU HERMANA, YO CREI QUE NOS CONTABAÑOS TODO.

-Tomoyo deja de gritar.

-YO DEJO DE GRITAR CUANDO YO QUIERO.

-QUE TERCA QUE ERES.

-TAL VES SEA TERCA, PERO NO FACIL… ¿QUIERES SABER QUIEN TE PUSO ESE SOBRENOMBRE? FUI YO… DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE, NO TE DIRIJIRE LA PALABRA.

-al menos me dices donde esta mama.

-…-Tomoyo se quedo sin contestar.

-entiendo… la buscare.

-…-Tomoyo continuo sin contestar.

-adiós.

**-en el parque pingüino-**

Shaoran estaba esperando a Sakura en los columpios, cuando ve a Sakura aparecer, una sonrisa inmediata apareció en su rostro, despeino su cabello y avanzo para saludarla.

-hola Saku-le dijo.

-hola-le contesto ella.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-tenemos que hablar.

-está bien, habla.

-ya sé quien tomo la foto.

-¿Quién fue?

-Yamasaki… el me dijo que diría que la foto es falsa si yo hacia unas cuantas cosas.

-¿qué te dijo que hicieras?

-me pidió que te terminara, y que haga algo más.

-que es ese algo más.

-que tenga relaciones con él.

-me imagino que le dijiste que no.

-en realidad le dije que sí.

-¿¡QUE!? SAKURA PORQUE LE DIJISTE QUE SI.

-porque diría que la foto era falsa y se encargaría de que me dejaran de decir que soy fácil.

-Sakura haciendo eso te vuelves de verdad fácil… además, quien dice que lo hará y que no se aprovechara de ti.

-debo arriesgarme.

-es que eres estúpida Sakura.

-lo lamento Shaoran, debemos terminar.

-terminara solo así, como si nada.

-solo salimos un día no creo que alla marcado tu vida amorosa… te amo, debo irme- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a abrasarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y volvió a la parada a tomar un taxi hasta su casa.

* * *

holaa... bueno yo pense que a nadie le hiva a gustar el cambio de yamasaki pero parece que me equivoque.

ADELANTOS: sakura se reune con yamasaki ¿que le dira? shaoran busca consuelo en alguna chica ¿quien es esa chica?¿de que manera es ese consuelo?una nueva faceta de tomoyo se descubre.

NOTICIAS: ya subi un nuevo capi de la cenicienta, y recuerdan la novela de mi amiga, bueno ya la subi, en otras noticias, tengo el pecentimiento de que reprove matematicas, pero la buena noticia es que ya aprobe historia... adios y besos a mikan sakura y a andres

PD: ANDRES NO SEAS BAGO NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS HACIENDO TODO...


	12. una noche para gosar

Sakura se despertó con el ruido de su despertador, aunque mucho no pudo dormir por quedarse pensando que termino con Shaoran, y que hoy tendría que actuar como el perro de Yamasaki.

Fue directo al baño, y 10 minutos después salió con su uniforme, dispuesta a ir a desayunar.

**-en la sala-**

Sakura estaba terminando su desayuno cuando llego Tomoyo.

-desayunare en la escuela- Tomoyo le dijo a la chica del servicio.

-gracias por la comida- se apuro a decir Sakura y salió corriendo en busca de su hermana-TOMOYO- grito.

Tomoyo no contesto.

-Tomoyo tengo algo que decirte.

Tomoyo no contesto.

-termine con Shaoran… podemos volver a ser amigas.

-ENSERIO CREES QUE YO SOY DE EL TIPO DE CHICAS A LAS QUE LAS HACE FELIZ SI ARREGLAS LO QUE LAS HISO ENOJAR.

-lo siento.

-LO SIENTO… ENSERIO ES LO UNICO QUE VAS A DECIR.

-y que quieres que diga.

-no lo sé- fue lo único que dijo y se apuro para perder a Sakura, mientras que Sakura se quedo quieta en medio de la calle.

**-en el salón-**

Tomoyo entro al salón, al llegar vio que solo había una persona en la habitación, era Shaoran Li…

De inmediato, se acerco a hablar con él.

-hola Shaoran.

-hola- le contesto.

-me contaron que terminaste con Sakura.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-la mismísima Sakura… debes estar deprimido- dijo Tomoyo jugueteando con su cabello.

-algo.

-yo se que alegra a los chicos como tu- dijo Tomoyo jugando con el cuello de la camisa de Shaoran, el ya estaba descifrando las intenciones de Tomoyo.

-¿que eso?

-el consuelo femenino… ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa después de la escuela?- si Sakura puede terminar conmigo para estar con otro, porque yo no, pensó Shaoran.

-claro- le contesto el castaño.

**-en el patio-**

Sakura estaba buscando a Yamasaki, lo busco por todas partes, por todos los salones, por todos los patios, la escuela era muy grande, podía estar en cualquier parte, pero, al fin lo encontró.

-Yamasaki- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a él.

-hola Sakura, al fin le terminaste a Shaoran-dijo el.

-sí.

-nos veremos hoy a la noche.

-claro… dame tu dirección.

-luego te la mando por mensaje.

-está bien, nos vemos.

**-en la mansión Kinomoto-**

Eran las 20:30, Sakura estaba saliendo de darse un baño.

Se puso un pantalón jean, una remera rosa, y unas zapatillas grises. Tomo una bolsa negra con el logo de superman, y puso hay todo lo necesario para irse a la casa de Yamasaki.

Bajo las escaleras y se fue directo al taxi.

**-en la casa d**e Yamasaki-

Cuando Sakura llego, toco el timbre, poco tiempo después, Yamasaki abrió la puerta.

-bienvenida Sakura-dijo al abrir la puerta.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?-dijo mientras entraba

-eres la única chica que invite esta noche.

En la mesa de la sala estaban 2 copas y una botella de vino, Yamasaki habría la botella de vino y la sirvió en ambos vasos, tomo una copa y se la ofreció a Sakura.

-no gracias, no bebo alcohol.

-esta noche haces lo que yo digo, toma- dijo Yamasaki, mientras que Sakura tomaba la copa con mala gana.

**-5 minutos después-**

Ambos ya habían terminado la botella, Yamasaki se fue directo al punto, y le robo un beso a Sakura pero uno de los tiernos.

Un poco después, se fue sobrepasando más, a Sakura le gustaría gritar que parara, pero no podía…


End file.
